omg they sing
by Mighty Dragon
Summary: thats right they sing now lol please read the songs i used are good and on youtube!
1. Chapter 1

Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were walking to Ino's house because she said she had a surprise for them. When they got there Ino invited them in.

"Guess what?" Ino said.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"I got a karaoke machine!" Ino Yelled.

"Cool" Naruto yelled.

"So I thought why not hold a contest. the one who sings the best is the winner!" Ino said. Everyone nodded and sat down at 5 different tables. Sasuke, Gaara, and Hinata to one. Neji, Tenten, and Lee to another. Kiba, Shino, and Chouji to the third. Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankuro to the fourth. And Sakura and Naruto to the last one.

"Hinata why don't you start off?" Ino asked. Hinata blushed and nodded.

"I'll be singing "Tourniquet" by Evanescence"

_i tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
i lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?_

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

i want to die!!!

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will i be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide

After Hinata finished her song EVERYONE was staring at her.

"I think I'm in love" Gaara and Sasuke said at the same time. Hinata blushed but sat down at the table. Gaara and Sasuke scooted closer to her.

"Stay away from my Cousin!" Neji yelled.

"Neji i-its ok I don't mind" Hinata said.

"It is?" Gaara and Sasuke asked at the same time. Hinata blushed and nodded. Sasuke looked at Gaara and smirked. He lends into Hinata's ear and whispered something. Hinata blushed even harder but nodded. Sasuke laced his hand with hers. Gaara did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Tenten why don't you go next." Ino said with a smile. Tenten nodded and walked up to the microphone.

"I'll be singing "Everywhere" By Michelle Branch

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh 

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

Tenten walked off the stage and sat down again.

"Tenten that was awesome." Neji said.

"I know" Tenten said sadly.

"Whats wrong" Neji asked.

"The song was for you." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Neji just looked at her then had an idea. Tenten felt something on her face. She opened her eyes and saw that Neji was wiping her tear away. When she looked in to his eyes and smiled. Neji lend in and kissed her. It was a simple kiss that only lasted a couple of seconds But to Tenten it

felt like time stopped. When Neji broke the kiss he laced their fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok let's have a guy go. Shikamaru your up" Ino said happily. Shikamaru sighed but got up there.

"I'll be singing "Oblivious" By 30 Seconds to Mars"

_The enemy arrives  
Escape into the night  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Break into another time  
This enemy alive  
Divinity defines  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run  
Under the burning sun  
I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
I'm waiting for the day to come_

Come with us to the ride  
Join in the fight  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Break into another time  
Unity divides  
Division will unite  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run

Under the burning sun  
I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
I'm waiting for the day to come

Under the burning sun  
I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
America it's all so beautiful  
Until it comes away

Under the burning sun I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
Under the burning sun I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
Under the burning sun I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came

When Shikamaru finished he hopped off the stage and went to his set. soon after he was sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well our next singer is, oh no, Lee" Ino said.

"Ya I'll be sing "Here without you" by 3 Doors Down. Sakura this is for you."

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me  


"Oh Lee" Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"Sakura will you go out with me." Lee asked into the microphone. Sakura nodded. "YYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!" (yes!) Lee yelled as he ran and hugged Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

"Temari please come up to sing" Ino yelled.

"I'll sing "leave the pieces" By The Wreckers

_You're not sure that you love me  
But you're not sure enough to let me go  
Baby it ain't fair you know  
To just keep me hangin' 'round_

You say you don't wanna hurt me  
Don't want to see my tears  
So why are you still standing here  
Just watching me drown

And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go

You can drag out the heartache  
Baby you can make it quick  
Really get it over with  
And just let me move on

Don't concern yourself  
With this mess you've left for me  
I can clean it up, you see  
Just as long as you're gone

You not making up your mind  
Is killing me and wasting time  
I need so much more than that  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Leave the pieces when you go  
Oh, yeah  
Leave the pieces when you go  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Leave the pieces when you go

Temari walked off the stage and sat down. She looked at all the couples and sighed. "You're a good singer." someone said. She jumped and looked at Shikamaru.

"thanks" she said. He looked at her.

"whats wrong?" he asked. She looked at him.

"what did you say? are you taking time to make me feel better?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'm going crazy," She said "you never do that."

"Well your worth time." he said. Temari looked at him and smiled

"Thanks." she said hugging him. Shikamaru smiled and hugged back.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sweet well next we have Chouji." Ino yelled.

"Whats up well I'll sing "Girls just wanna have lunch" by Weird Al

_Some girls like to buy new shoes  
And others like drivin' trucks and wearing tattoos  
There's only one thing that they all like a bunch  
Oh, girls, they want to have lunch  
Oh, girls just want to have lunch_

I know how to keep a woman satisfied  
When I whip out my Diner's Card their eyes get so wide  
They're always in the mood for something to munch  
Oh, girls, they want to have lunch  
Oh, girls just want to have

That's all they really want  
Some lunch  
Don't ask 'em to dinner or breakfast or brunch  
'Cause girls, they want to have lunch  
Oh, girls just want to have lunch

Girls, they want  
Want to have lunch  
Girls wanna have

She eats like she got a hole in her neck  
And I'm the one that always gets stuck with the check  
Can't figure out how come they don't weigh a ton  
Oh, girls, they want to have lunch  
Oh, girls just want to have

That's all they really want  
Is some lunch  
Don't know for certain but I've got a hunch  
Those girls, they want to have lunch  
Oh, girls just want to have lunch

Girls, they want  
Want to have lunch  
Girls wanna have

They just want to  
They just want to  
Girls

They just want to  
They just want to  
Girls just want to have lunch

Girls  
Girls just want to have lunch

They just want to  
They just want to  
They just want to  
They just want to  
They just want to  
They just want to

After He finished he want to his seat and ate.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok umm let's have Kiba go next." Ino said pointing to Kiba.

"ok, ok I'll sing "Polyamorous" by Breaking Benjamin

_The day has come to an end  
The sun is over my head  
My polyamorous friend  
You got me in a mess of trouble again_

So  
Just when you think that you're all right  
I'm crawling out from the inside  
I never hurt anyone  
I never listen at all

They've come to get me again  
The cloud is over my head  
My polyamorous friend  
You got me in a mess of trouble again

Just stay away from the white light  
I'd say your worst side's your best side  
I never hurt anyone  
I never listen at all

Well how do you know?  
Well how do you know?  
Well how do you know?  
Well how do you know?

Just stay away from the white light  
I'd say your worst side's your best side  
I never hurt anyone  
I never listen at all  
Lets go

Kiba Walked to his table and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"wow Kiba nice song. Anyway Neji it's your turn." Ino said.

"Ok I'll be singing "To Be With You" By Hoobastank Tenten this is for you"

_Make me feel again  
Slide across my skin again  
Let me uncover you to rediscover you  
And I will open up  
If you promise to give in  
On this perfect night  
Let the two of us be one  
We will be again another time  
No matter what all the others say  
Cause I would leave it all so far behind  
Just to be with you today  
So make me feel again  
Feel your every breath again  
Never mind everyone  
There's only me and you  
We will be again another time  
No matter what all the others say  
Cause I would leave it all so far behind  
Just to be with you today  
Just to be with you today  
Just to be with you today  
Just to be with you  
We will be again another time  
No matter what all the others say  
Cause I would leave it all so far behind  
Just to be with you today  
So we will be again another time  
And I will do all I need to do  
To leave the others all so far behind  
Just so I can be  
Just so I can be...  
...With you, with you, with you, with you..._

Neji looked at Tenten and she was crying and smiling.

"Tenten I love you." Neji said. Tenten smiled more.

"I-I love you to" She said. Neji walked to her and kissed her. She kissed back.

"Awww but we have to continue." Ino said. Neji sat down and Tenten layed her head on his sholder.


	9. Chapter 9

"thank you anyway Naruto your turn." Ino said jumping off the stage.

"FINALLY I'll be singing "They all Fall Down" by SR-71

_I can be as humble as the next guy  
Or I can blink and make you crumble from the inside  
I could be every nasty thing, you ever thought a man could be_

Cuz they all fall down (down)  
Cuz they all fall down (down)

I can make you see the beauty of a new sun  
or I can be the source of your desperation  
I could be every nasty thing, you ever dreamt a man could be

_Cuz they all fall down (down)  
Cuz they all fall down (down)_

Jaded, dated, i'm the type you hated  
haunted, taunted, i'm what you've always wanted  
yeah, yeah, i'm what you've always wanted _[x2___

you can turn away like you don't even see me  
Yea, you can smile like you got something I need  
but every night you go home alone  
and dream about being underneath me

Cuz they all fall down (down)  
Cuz they all fall down (down)

Jaded, dated, i'm the type you hated  
haunted, taunted, i'm what you've always wanted  
yeah, yeah, i'm what you've always wanted _[x2___

can't you see through this disguise  
Find the little boy inside  
I'm afraid of falling  
Love is pain and now she's calling  
and she's,  
Jaded, dated, i'm the type you hated  
haunted, taunted, i'm what you've always wanted  
yeah, yeah, i'm what you've always wanted _[x2___

Cuz they all fall down (down)  
Cuz they all fall down (down)  



	10. Chapter 10

"Wow Naruto nice work. Well Sakura your turn." Sakura Nodded.

"I'll be singing "That's what Girls do" by No Secrets"

_You ask me why I change the color of my hair yeah  
You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear  
You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing  
You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue:_

That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do

You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get yeah  
You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat yeah  
You want some kind explanation I can give  
It's just a chick thing that you're messin' with  
To me it's black and white  
But it's not getting through to you...

That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, why should I change?  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm havin' to much fun.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, to you it's confusing  
To me it's nothing new::

That's what girls...  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true

That's what girls...  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play all your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do  
That's what girls do  
That's what they do


	11. Chapter 11

"Sakura that's so true. well Kankuro it's your turn." Ino said

"hey I'll be singing "Move your body" by Eiffel 65"

_Work your mind, mind  
Work your body move your mind  
Move your mind, mind  
Work your body, body  
Work your mind, mind   
Work your body move your mind  
Move your mind, mind  
Work your body move your_

Move your body,  
Every everybody.  
Move your body,  
Come on now everybody.  
Move your body, move your body.  
Everybody come on now everybody.

You want to move the world,  
Start with your body.  
Yo, come on you gotta start with something.  
If you wanna move your mind,  
Just move your body.  
Move your mind, move your mind,  
It's gonna cost you nothing.  
You want to move someone,  
Start with your body.  
Yo come on and try to move somebody.  
If you wanna move alone,  
Then everybody will move along with you.  



	12. Chapter 12

"wow I almost did move my body lol. anyway Shino it's your turn." Ino said smiling.

"… "Drive" by Incubus"

_Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear  
And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear  
Take the wheel and steer  
It's driven me before  
And it seems to have a vague, aunting mass appeal  
But lately I am beginning to find that I  
Should be the one behind the wheel_

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
With open arms and open eyes_

_So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive  
Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive?  
It's driven me before  
And it seems to be the way that everyone else gets around  
But lately I'm beginning to find that  
When I drive myself my light is found_

_So whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
With open arms and open eyes_

_Would you kill the Queen to crush the hive?  
Would you choose water over wine  
Hold the wheel and drive?_


	13. Chapter 13

Very good. ok umm Sasuke your turn" Ino said.

"Ok this is for Hinata. it's "One in a Million" by Bosson

_You're one in a million  
Oh  
Now  
You're one in a million  
Oh_

Sometimes love can hit you every day  
Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see  
But only one can really make me stay  
A sign from the sky  
Said to me

You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us

I've been looking for that special one  
And I've been searching for someone to give my love  
And when I thought that all the hope was gone  
A smile, there you were and I was gone

I always will remember how I felt that day  
A feeling indescribable to me  
Yeah  
I always knew there was an answer for my prayer  
And you, you're the one for me

You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  


_You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us_

In the beginning I was cool and everything was possible  
They tried to catch me but it was impossible  
No one could hurt me it was my game  
Until I met you baby and you were the same  
And when you didn't want me I wanted you because  
The funny thing about it is I liked the show  
I like it when its difficult  
I like it when its hard  
Then you know its worth it  
That you found your heart

You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  


_You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us_

You're one in a million  
Oh  
You're one in a million

Sasuke smiled at Hinata and Hinata smiled back. Sasuke sat back down and laced his fingers with Hinata again.


	14. Chapter 14

"ok it's time for the last but not lest Gaara!" Ino said

"Ok this is to Hinata Also" Gaara said. Hinata blushed again. It's called "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing

Hinata Smiled and Gaara smiled back. He walked to Hinata and laced his fingers with her again. Hinata was blushing but smiling. "I love you Hinata" Sasuke and Gaara said at the same time." Hinata blushed. ""y-y-you d-do?" She asked. They nodded. She smiled and hugged them both.

"Ok the winner is………..

**hey people well guess what……. that's right you get to pick the winner. in one week I'll put up the winner and what there price is. so review **

**Love**

**Mighty Dragon**


End file.
